


The Lie of the Matter

by Levottomuus



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Romance, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levottomuus/pseuds/Levottomuus
Summary: Iruma encounters unforeseen troubles in her effort to complete a commissioned invention, and an unwanted intruder doesn't seem poised to offer much assistance.
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	The Lie of the Matter

**Author's Note:**

> You who made the mistake of clicking on this:  
> Enjoyable reading not guaranteed, please proceed with caution

"FUCK THIS!"

Iruma Miu wasn't one to get so frustrated over her own creations that often, but this particular request for an invention rapidly sapped her morale. Every once in a while, she'd grow impatient with a lack of progress or irritated by the sheer mundaneness of the procedure, but this one felt different. It had been described as a device of utmost importance, yet everything about it screamed ridicule. Even then, she thought she shouldn't have expected anything else. It was his idea, after all. As the furore boiled in her veins with increasing intensity, she finally snapped, sending the equipment on the workbench flying. "I swear to all the fuckin' gods that once that dipshit gets here I'm gonna shove this gadget of his straight down his stupid little-"

\- "Nishishi... sounds like I arrived right on time, Iruma-chan!"

\- "THROAT!" she screamed from the top of her lungs, swiftly turning her gaze to the wide-open door. And there, leisurely standing as if nothing had happened, was the culprit - the very same who's been putting her through this ordeal. A cheeky grin on his face and hands resting on the back of his head, he slammed the door shut with his shoe, seemingly unfazed by the inventor's display of emotions.

"What the fuck do you want here, Oma? I told you that I'll tell you myself when it's fuckin' ready, you pipsqueak! Or have you been sitting on your balls for so long that you forgot?!" exclaimed Miu, less than enthused by this sudden visit.

"Shouldn't you care more about the project I asked your sorry ass to do rather than for your incessant bitching about how useless and stupid you are, you waste of oxygen?" he snidely replied, staring his classmate down with feigned disgust.

"Unghhh... waste of o-oxygen..?" Iruma's demeanour shifted as quickly as the purple-haired boy anticipated, turning from a boisterous loudmouth into a meek mouse in the blink of an eye. A part of him particularly despised this predictability, but another found it rather... charming. Either way, Oma Kokichi wasn't one to stand for anyone's theatrics but his own. And as such, he continued his performance with glamour: "So what? Are you just going to be sulking over yonder collecting the remaining shards of your shattered ego or will you move your fat ass and get back to work? I can't afford to lose more valuable time waiting for a failure like you to finally fulfil a simple request," he uttered, his words even more venomous than before, excitedly awaiting the answer.

"Hnnnnhhh... a f-f-f-failure..?" Face beet red, Miu twisted her face into an unsightly grimace upon hearing the sharp tongue of the sharply dressed Ultimate Supreme Leader. "I... I... uhh..." she tried to continue her thought, but it seemed as if it was snatched from her synapses in midst of things, not allowing for more than a few crudely articulated moans to escape her lips. That was more than an easy prey for Kokichi, who wanted not to go too far, yet couldn't help but follow his serving of rotten food up with a little taste of some poisoned wine in verbal form.

"What's it now? Have you overworked your tiny brain so hard that you rendered yourself incapable of speech? Oh, how could I have relied for a single minute on such an impotent, slow-witted bitchlet like you? What on Earth could have driven me to entrust my plans to this parody of a functional human being? Dear me, I think I might laugh at how foolish my past self was! Ahaha-"

Yet right when he was about to put the final nail in his coffin of insults he flung at the blonde, he stopped dead in his tracks, ears picking up the sound of a muffled, strained voice amid heavy ragged breaths and forcefully suppressed sobs.

"P-Please... stop..."

Oma observed the girl in front of him with an unamused expression. He knew that perhaps he went too far; he also realised that all and any words he'd try to convey to the other party would fall on deaf ears. And even though he never wanted to admit it, even Kokichi Oma had a conscience. Somewhere deep down, hidden within the webs of lies he so expertly weaved, obscured from view of everyone but himself - a raspy whisper telling him that this time, he went a little overboard.

Iruma paid her uninvited visitor no heed anymore. Despite her coarse language and impulsive nature, she was still very much seeking attention, approval and reassurance of others, and so Kokichi's words cut deeper than she'd have wanted to let them. Wounded to the very core, the essence of Iruma Miu was reduced to nothing but tears, steadily flowing down her reddened cheeks and through the fingers of her trembling hands, with her often so booming voice muted down that it was almost inaudible.

So quiet was the crying Ultimate Inventor that even the echoes of her classmate's shoes were like gunshots, ringing loudly, closer and closer, until-

"Iruma-chan."

Dazed, she attempted to remove her hands from her face, only to realise that something is resting on them. In her confusion, she recoiled a little, her eyes still teary, spelling fear, locked onto the sight before her - her glove-covered palms held in the air by his pale, slender fingers.

"H-Huh? W-what..?"

\- "Nishishi, look at yourself. You look like someone whose hamster just died."

\- "What are you..?"

\- "Oh, that? Haha, don't tell me you're getting all worked up over something so trivial! How about this instead?"

As quickly as the words left his mouth, Oma dropped Miu's hands, letting them fall to her knees, and before she could process what was happening, he clutched her tightly, wrapping his arms around her slender waist and torso.

"Hng! Oh- Oma..!" she exhaled, exasperated at the bold actions she was subject to; feeling partially paralysed with a fear of being humiliated even further, perhaps physically this time - yet conversely, she also felt a strange comforting sensation from within Kokichi, a gentle aura that felt so unfamiliar and foreign for someone like him specifically.

"You sure are a piece of work, Iruma-chan..." he spoke in a mild, monotone, but calming tone, "...you're totally clueless, utterly unreliable, extremely unappealing and simply a pain to deal with. I can't stand your attitude and your personality swings are an absolute turn-off. I loathe your fashion choices and don't even get me started on your terrible sense of humour. You never do anything how I expect you to and I always get let down. Seriously..."

\- "Why do you torture me like this..? L-leave me alone already..." she retorted, trying to force her way out of his embrace, but to no avail. Kokichi only laughed, coyly adding: "Ah, you never learn. Have you forgotten whom are you talking to?"

\- "I-"

\- "Hush... Miu-chan. You're talking to me. Kokichi Oma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader... don't you know what's my specialty?"

And then it suddenly dawned on her. The realisation was like a slap across the face - yet it sparked a warm, cosy feeling in her chest. When he drew his head back from his classmate's shoulder to meet her eyes, she could not hide her visibly flushed cheeks and quivering lips. "So you do know after all, hmm?"

\- "Y-Yeah..." she replied, averting her gaze, unable to meet his, "...I do. It's... uhm..."

His signature smug smile adorned his face yet again, as he clearly revelled in the mess he instigated. "Go on!"

\- "It's lies. You... lied..." Miu couldn't hold her voice steady, covering her mouth with her hand as it cracked midway through. "Oma, you-"

\- "I lied, Miu-chan. Everything you heard was a lie... except the first one, I mean. You truly are clueless sometimes." Kokichi grinned as the blonde girl before him fell further victim to her overwhelming emotions, with them amplifying with every sentence she retroactively deciphered in her head. She couldn't actually believe what conclusions she was reaching, but couldn't deny this was something only Oma would do. Only he. Miu didn't exactly remember when she stopped crying, when did the tears start drying up, or when did her breathing stabilise, for the only things she could think of were how she wanted to twist his neck, punch him in the gut, dig her nails into his ribs, grab him by the uniform, run fingers through his hair, hold his hands and kiss him. In a way, she also couldn't deny this was something only she would do. Only she.

And Oma knew. He could read it from the expression she bore, and retracted his grin into a simple, unassuming smile.

"Miu-chan. Did you even notice I started calling you by your first name?"

She couldn't find any words to speak.

"Nishishi, you totally didn't! How can you call yourself a genius when you don't even recognise such a change?"

Yet, her wordless response spoke volumes.

"Aww, have you gone quiet on me now? Come on, talk to me, Miu-chan! I didn't anticipate you'd be such a downer after this!"

It's not like it mattered much anyway.

"Or is it that you still can't figure out how or why? Haha, that would be so like you!"

Because Kokichi still understood, after all.

"Well, that's actually pretty simple, you know. You know? I mean, do you? Because I don't! I don't have a clue!"

Iruma Miu wasn't one with much experience when it came to relationships. And Oma Kokichi wasn't one, either. She couldn’t control the whirlwind of her emotions, and he wasn’t used to being sorry for the things he had done and words he had said. But somehow, that didn't seem to be much of a bother for either of them in that moment. Her, silently sitting on her knees, staring down at the cold floor of her lab, on which the reflections of her high-tech equipment and inventions could be seen. Him, cheerfully laughing as he seemingly spoke to himself, fully understanding every single word was carved into her memory, holding her even tighter than when he had first taken hold of her.

"Iruma-san? Are you here, Iruma-san? I am sorry to trouble you, but I wondered if I may ask you for assistance with my maintena-"

And also him, who happened to stumble upon this scene on accident.

"I-Iruma-san?! And is that Oma-kun?!?" he panicked, regretting to have entered the room without knocking first, although he was specifically told he didn't have to.

"Heeheehee! Hello there, Keeboy! Don't worry, you're not interrupting anything, we already finished doing it ten minutes ago!" Kokichi turned his attention to K1-BO and wailed childishly, throwing the Ultimate Robot completely off-guard.

"Kokichi... you're such a fuckin' asshole." Miu interjected, much to both of the boys' surprise. And then, without a warning, she grabbed Oma by the chin and planted a kiss on his lips, upon which she pulled herself from his arms and stood up, her face heated up like a furnace. She turned to face away the two, clenched her fists, and yelled with a strength in her voice only Iruma Miu could muster:

"Now get the fuck outta my lab, cocksuckers! I got work to do!"

Dumbfounded, Oma and Keebo stared at the Ultimate Inventor for a few seconds, before they both, one after the other, silently left the lab. For the first time in a long while, Kokichi felt outfoxed by another’s actions, and on his way to the dormitories, he contemplated how exactly he had not seen it coming. Concerned that he’s growing complacent, yet flustered by the outcome of the events, he locked himself in his room, blushing all the way.

Miu stood motionlessly in the comfortably tranquil laboratory, leaned on her workbench. As she went over everything that had transpired again in her head, she sighed, closed her eyes and smiled.

"God fuckin‘ damn you, Oma."

**Author's Note:**

> This came to be because I challenged myself to write a (somewhat) wholesome fiction starring Miu and Kokichi out of all people.  
> Hope it was at least entertaining if anything, lol-


End file.
